


Abunai me de

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Kinks, M/M, Smoking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 08:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “¿Qué te pasa, Satoshi? Juro que no hice nada para excitarte.”“Te estaba mirando. Eres hermoso. Creo que sea suficiente para excitarme.”





	Abunai me de

**Abunai me de**

**(Peligro en mis ojos)**

Era una noche como tantas otras.

Ohno acababa de lavar los platos, y estaba acabando de secar la encimera cuando el ojo se había movido hacia Nino, sentado en el sofá jugando con su Nintendo DS.

Sonrió.

Le gustaba ese ambiente. Era tranquilo, familiar. Le hacía estar bien.

En cuanto terminó, se metió en el sofá con él, apoyando la espalda contra el reposabrazos y extendiendo las piernas para apoyarlas encima a las del menor.

Nino pausó el juego, levantando los ojos con aire absorto.

“¿Ya terminaste de lavar todos los platos?” preguntó, levantando una ceja. Ohno asintió, y luego indicó el Nintendo con la cabeza.

“No eran muchos, hice rápido. ¿Y tú? ¿Te diviertes?” le preguntó, mostrando como siempre un débil interés en las docenas de videojuegos del menor. Nino sacudió la cabeza, riendo.

“Tranquilo Oh-chan, sé qué no te importa mucho de videojuegos y similares. O que no entiende nada de eso.” se burló de él, asomándose para darle una palmadita en la pierna.

El mayor sonrió de vuelta, bajando la cabeza en señal de disculpa.

“Al menos lo intento.” contestó, fingiéndose ofendido.

“Lo aprecio, pero no está necesario. Déjame a mi juegos, yo voy a dejarte a tu pescado.” concluyó, en tono vagamente irónico.

Satoshi bofó, como exasperado, pero no contestó.

Siguió mirando al menor, mientras se asomaba hacia la mesa baja frente al sofá, tomando un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo, aspirando hondo antes de volver a dedicarse a su juego.

Ohno seguía teniendo la mirada en él, fascinado.

Le gustaba mirarle.

Le gustaba la mirada concentrada, la manera como de vez en cuando metía la lengua entre los dientes cuando estaba haciendo algo complicado, las caladas saltuarias que daba al cigarrillo, reteniendo el humo siempre demasiado tiempo, como si la concentración le hiciera olvidar de respirar. 

Le parecía de estar frente a una pintura; se habría quedado horas mirándolo, sin cansarse, encontrando detalles nuevos, algo que le atrajera, que nunca había visto antes.

Suspiró pesantemente. Mirarle siempre tenía el mismo efecto. Lo más se concentraba en él, en el perfil de su cara, en sus ojos, en su cuerpo, lo más la gana de tenerle cerca se hacía _insostenible. _

Movió las piernas, arrodillándose en el sofá y mirándolo más cerca.

“Kazu.” le dijo, en voz firme.

“¿Qué?” preguntó el menor, distraído, sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla.

“Páusalo.” pidió, aun pareciera más un orden que una petición.

Nino hizo un sonido enojado, ignorándole. Ohno suspiró otra vez, acercándose más.

“Kazunari... páusalo, porque estoy a punto de saltar sobre de ti y no quiero que te quejes si no salvaste.” le comunicó.

El menor se giró un momento para mirarlo con ojos salidos, después pausó el juego y bajó el Nintendo en la mesa, abandonando el cigarrillo en el cenicero.

“¿Qué te pasa, Satoshi? Juro que no hice nada para excitarte.” se quejó, antes de ser cogido por las caderas y empujado sin ceremonias contra el sofá; Ohno se le metió encima, poniéndose a besarle el cuello sin delicadez, mientras el menor empezaba a dejarse llevar.

“Te estaba mirando. Eres hermoso. Creo que sea suficiente para excitarme.” murmuró en su oreja, y luego le dejó la marca de un mordido en el cuello.

“Eres un animal.” contestó Nino, la frase rota de un gemido por la mano de Ohno que se había movido determinada en su polla, que empezaba a hacerse dura bajo ese toque.

El mayor le echó una mirada divertida y al mismo tiempo excitada, antes de concentrarse de vuelta en su cuello, las manos a deshacerle despacio el cinturón, bajando el cierre de los pantalones y volviendo a tocarle sobre el tejido de los calzoncillos.

Nino seguía gimiendo descaradamente; posó la mano encima a la del mayor para acentuar su toque, para que hiciera más, para decir que lo quería. Y Ohno por su parte le había satisfecho, quitándole los calzoncillos juntos a los pantalones; no tenía gana de provocarle, sentía una urgencia que le impedía de prolongar ese juego.

Se puso entre sus piernas, presionando con una rodilla en su muslo para tener más espacio, mientras la mano libre iba a tocar sus labios, hasta que el menor no abrió la boca, dejando que sus dedos entraran. Los lamió lascivo, sin quitar los ojos de él, una mirada que Ohno podía apenas sostener sin tener gana de tomarlo en ese preciso instante, sin prepararle, sin delicadez, sin retrasarse.

Respiró hondo para reprimir ese instinto y sacó los dedos de la boca del menor, llevándole con la misma lascivia entre sus piernas, empezando a rozar su abertura hasta que no dejó uno deslizar dentro de él, disfrutando la mirada de Nino, dividida entre la molestia y la gana de sentir más.

Ohno le sonrió, extendiéndose encima a él, levantándole la camiseta y llevando la boca a su pecho, besándole y de vez en cuando mordiéndole, mientras seguía moviendo una mano en su erección y los dedos, ahora dos, dentro de él.

Le gustaba sentir como el pecho de Nino subía y bajaba de manera más irregular, como su respiración se hiciera más pesante.

Se estaba todavía regodeando en esa idea cuando sintió una mano del menor cogerle el pelo y levantarle la cabeza bastante de mirarle los ojos.

“Satoshi.” siseó. “Creo que sea suficiente.” dijo, casi intimidante.

Ohno rio, asintiendo, y volvió arrodillado entre sus piernas, saliendo brusco los dedos de él y en cambio cogiendo su muslo, llevándolo a su cadera y asomándose un poco.

“¿Puedo?” preguntó, con una sonrisa maliciosa. Nino le puso una mano en la nuca, llevándose a unos centímetros de él.

“Debe.” dijo entre los dientes.

El mayor rio bajo, antes de deshacerse los pantalones y bajarlos lo mínimo, penetrándolo con un empujón firme. Vio a Ninomiya morderse un labio y se paró, para darle tiempo de acostumbrarse y también para poderse concentrar en esa expresión, memorizando todo los detalles.

Nino abrió los ojos de vuelta, y Ohno sabía que era la señal que podía empezar a moverse. Y estaba a punto de hacerlo, cuando tuvo una imagen fugaz en la mente.

Se apoyó en un brazo, asomándose hacia la mesa, cuidado de quedarse dentro de él.

“¿Qué haces ahora, estúpido viejo?” le preguntó el menor, en voz quejumbrosa.

Ohno le ignoró; cogió un cigarrillo y lo encendió, dando unas caladas antes de pasarlo a Nino, que seguía mirándolo con aire confuso.

“Huma.” le dijo, la voz un poco ronca.

Nino reprimió la gana de discutir – no era el momento – e hizo como le había pedido.

Dio la primera calada, y Ohno empezó a moverse dentro de él, un empujón brusco que casi le hizo gritar, el cigarrillo todavía entre sus labios.

Siguió moviendo las caderas de manera metódica, en ritmo regular, antes de pararse un momento para sonreír al menor.

“Me encanta verte humar mientras te follo.” murmuró, pasándole una mano en el pecho.

Nino puso un aire exasperado, luego sacudió la cabeza y dio otra calada.

“De verdad, eres un viejo perverso.” le dijo, casi enojado. Levantó las cejas, siguiendo a mirarle. “Pues, ¿quieres quedarte embobado mirándome o quieres hacer algo?” preguntó.

Ohno bajó la cabeza en seña de disculpa, volviendo rápido a moverse.

El ritmo ahora estaba más errático, menos sistemático.

Satoshi sabía de estar cerca del orgasmo; trató de contenerse como podía, mientras llevaba la mano entre ellos y tomaba la erección del menor; Nino, por su parte, había cerrado los ojos e inclinado la cabeza, perdido bajo los empujones de Ohno, bajo sus manos, en el placer que sentía crecer en él, más y más urgente.

Arqueó la espalda en una esquina que Ohno raramente le había visto hacer, corriéndose entre sus cuerpos, antes de desmayarse en el sofá, tratando con dificultad de recuperar aliento.

El mayor, entretanto, había acelerado el ritmo; arponeó una cadera de Nino, clavando las uñas en la carne mientras llegaba al orgasmo, corriéndose dentro de él.

Trató de sostenerse en los brazos, pero no tuvo éxito y se dejó llevar encima a él.

El menor hizo un sonido estrangulado, tratando de hacerle mover.

“Oh-chan, ¡muévete! ¡No puedo respirar!” se quejó.

Ohno se movió, riendo, volviendo al otro lado del sofá.

“Claro que no puedes respirar. Fumar es malo, siempre lo dije.” se burló de él, echándole una mirada divertida.

Nino le miró un momento. Luego tomó un cojín y se le echó, asomándose para tomar el Nintendo y volviendo a jugar.

“Viejo perverso.” masculló, concentrándose otra vez en el juego.

Ohno le fue cerca, acariciándole delicadamente una mejilla.

“Pero no te importa, ¿verdad?” murmuró.

Nino sonrió un momento, casi de reflejo, luego volvió serio.

“Cállate y déjame jugar ahora.” ordenó, sin contestar a su pregunta.

Ohno rio, volviendo en su sitio a mirarle, pero sin prestar mucha atención.

Nino no iba a dejarle vivir bastante para saltarle sobre otra vez, estaba seguro.

Pero por esa noche podía considerarse más que satisfecho.

El menor se asomó otra vez hacia la mesa baja, tomando un cigarrillo. Se paró un momento, girándose hacía Ohno y retrocediendo.

“Creo que no voy a humar por un poco de tiempo.”


End file.
